


Accident

by HeathenVampires



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Astrids parents suck, Childbirth, Everyone teases Hiccstrid, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family-man Stoick, Fluff, Hiccups are much better, Light Angst, Pregstrid, Supportive Valka, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-27 10:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeathenVampires/pseuds/HeathenVampires
Summary: Raised by strict, conservative parents, Astrid is determined to get her education. Then an unplanned pregnancy throws a dent in her 'plan'.





	1. Chapter 1

**This feels cliche and overdone but I keep getting asked for it. So here's a one off as a gift to all my Hiccstrid readers.**

**Seventeen year old Hiccup + Astrid.**

-HTTYD-

Two blue lines stared up at her. Astrid shoved it back in its box, opened the next one and took it. Again, she got two blue lines. The third was the same.

_Pregnant._

Oh, Astrid was so very  **screwed.**

The door knocked, rattled and Astrid looked at it in panic. Thankfully, she had locked it.

"You gonna be long in there Astrid?"

Her mothers voice called through, and Astrid tried not to stammer her answer.

"Just a minute!"

Panicking, Astrid shoved the tests back in their boxes, flushed the toilet and shoved everything telling in her hoodie pocket and hoping nothing... leaked in there. She washed her hands, then unlocked the door and stepped out with hopefully no noticeable tremor. Her mother looked at her expectantly.

"You've been in there for a while."

"Sorry... cramps, you know?"

With that, she waved Astrid off and the blonde teen escaped. She tossed the positive tests in the bin, panting in panic as she buried them beneath everything else and shoved it where it wouldn't be visible from the doorway, should a parent pass by.

What was she going to do?

Obviously, tell Hiccup. Even if Astrid decided not to keep it, and even though they were not really in a relationship... he deserved to know. Astrid knew it was unfair to hide it from him even if she had an abortion.

But in the more immediate instance of what she was doing... panic, was the word. Astrid was seventeen, and studying for A Levels and thinking about university. Not to mention her parents didn't have the slightest clue about her...  _stress relief_ with Hiccup. They would flip. They were pretty conservative, and insisted Astrid was not to even  _date_  until she had finished school. Preferably university too.

And definitely not in any shameful way. As her mother said at least once a week - sex was for marriage and babies, not embarrassing herself and disrespecting her body. Her mother had been a virgin until marriage... apparently. And obviously, that meant Astrid wasn't allowed birth control.

Personally, Astrid worried her mother must have missed out. Hiccup respected her body, but he also made it do all sorts of twisting, writhing motions as he wrung exquisite pleasure from it. She had no real basis for comparison, but their sex was pretty spectacular. They weren't dating, it was just sex but damn it was good.

"Mom? I'm going for a run."

She had changed to facilitate that story, but Astrid had a destination rather than exercise in mind.

"Be back before dark. And have your phone on!"

"I'll try."

Scooping up her water bottle, Astrid started a light jog to warm up but every step was taking her to Hiccup's place a good five miles away. The whole run was riddled with mental anguish; Hiccup could totally flip. They were almost kids themselves. Way too early for kids, and they weren't even  _together._

He was outside his home, wearing overalls and crouching next to his motorcycle. His big black dog Toothless slumbered in a patch of sunshine nearby. He brightened when he spotted her; Astrid was sweaty and in her running gear. Hardly the height of attractiveness but then he saw her sweaty and flushed plenty.

"Hey Astrid. I'd hug you or something but I'm covered in oil. My cousin came over and tried to show he knows about bikes. Busted my brake line."

That sounded terribly annoying for him, but Astrid was anxiously twisted and didn't have the energy to be chatty and sociable.

"We need to talk."

His brow furrowed in thought, looking down at his bike before gesturing toward his home.

"Parents are out, head on in. I gotta put my bike away."

Toothless followed Astrid as she awkwardly let herself into the Haddock home, not a huge lavish building but it was warm, homely. Smelled like cinnamon and firewood. And Astrid had been fucked in almost every room of it. The sofa she perched on had been... repurposed several times. Hiccup came in ten nerve-building moments later, changed and smelling strongly of that mechanic soap that washed off oil.

"You want a drink?"

Astrid shook her head, held up her water bottle. Hiccup nodded in understanding, excusing himself to the kitchen and returned with a glass of juice. He lowered himself into a nearby chair, leant forward slightly. Toothless immediately started nudging his hands, wanting attention and affection.

"So, what did you wanna talk about?"

Twisting the cap of her water bottle up and down as she tried to form words, Astrid felt her throat grow thick.

"I'm.. I'm pregnant."

Never had the resemblance between Hiccup and his mother been clearer than when his eyes widened like hers.

"Y-y-you're pregnant. Mine?"

"Yes!"

"Sorry. I didn't know if you were hooking up with someone else. I wouldn't have minded."

"Wait. Are  _you?_ With someone else?"

Hiccup shook his head.

"Astrid, it may surprise you to realise I have zero prowess with females. You came on to me, if I recall correctly."

Shaking her head, Astrid felt wasn't getting enough reaction.

"You are far too calm."

"It's a Haddock thing. I'm processing. I'll freak out in a minute, promise."

"Well, don't. I don't think I'm gonna keep it. I just thought you had a right to know."

"You're getting ri- an abortion?"

Astrid nodded.

"I'm seventeen. I want to go to university, have a career. Not be a teen parent because a condom obviously split with the guy I fucked for fun."

They had never noticed a condom break - she would have stormed a pharmacy for the morning after pill - but Astrid knew a small tear might not have been noticeable to post-coital teens, and it would only need to be small. Sperm were microscopic cells after all.

"It's your body. So it's your choice."

His voice was a little saddened. Astrid frowned.

"You don't want me to get rid of it."

Hiccup shook his head.

"Honestly? No. My parents tried for ages to have me, and it took doctors and fertility treatments for it to happen. It sorta feels like I'd be mocking their struggle."

"Hiccup. We are  _seventeen._  We aren't even a couple. I don't think I'm in any way ready to go through pregnancy. Let alone parenthood."

He sighed, looked away.

"Like I said, it's your choice. But if you decided to keep it... I'll be there. Any way I can. And if you want..." he came over all shy "we could try. You know. Dating."

Astrid ran a hand over her face, then grimaced as it came away sweaty. Hiccup twisted toward the window, stood up to peer outside.

"Parents are home. I'll uh, tell them you're a friend from college who stopped by to use the bathroom."

"You can't tell them!"

Hiccup looked at her with that disdainful 'really?' look.

"Yes, I'll totally give them the grandparents talk right before I tell them you got rid of it. Of course I won't."

She forgot he had a cutting wit when he wanted to try. It was part of what attracted her to Hiccup in the first place. Astrid stood up, took a swig from her water bottle and tried not to look too terrified about everything as Hiccup turned back to her.

"Are we... over now?"

"I don't know. Why?"

He shrugged. Smirked a little.

"Been a little while. And we could ditch the condoms until you" he stepped closer, ran a thumb over her jaw and Astrid felt the familiar heat at his touch "decide."

Taking a deep breath, Astrid stepped back. He was acting casual again and it was incredibly disarming, to know the awkward dork who could barely suggest dating was the same guy who made her knees weak when his parents were a minute away.

"I'll call you later."

He was right. She couldn't get pregnant  _again_ right now. And giving up their sexual adventures didn't sound appealing... at least right now.

"You had better."

The front door opened and Toothless barked at it, the sounds of Mr and Mrs Haddock greeting their dog filtering through.

"Oh, didn't realise you had company lad."

Gods his dad was enormous. His mother was  _tall,_  but his dad was a mountain.

"This is Astrid. Friend from college. Astrid, this is my mom Valka and my dad Stoick."

She knew all of that. But this was less suspect.

"Hi. I'll just be going now."

"Oh, don't leave on out account!"

His mother protested, but Astrid indicated her clothes. Tried not to imagine her stomach rounding with a baby inside it.

"I gotta finish my run and get back before my mom freaks."

"And I need to finish repairing my bike. I'll walk you out."

He did so, and when they got outside Hiccup held his hand up oddly, counted down from ten quietly and then pointed to where his parents were all but pressed up against the window. Once caught, they quickly hid.

"Have I mentioned they are ridiculously nosy?"

"Once or twice."

Hiccup chuckled, heading toward the garage presumably for coveralls and his bike. As Astrid prepared to head back - and get yelled at, she figured as the sky showed the first signs of darkening - he winked. She shook her head, then set off back the way she came. Her mind turned over the possibilities all the way back, keeping a steady eight minute mile pace as she contemplated the potential alternate future Hiccup offerred her.

Could she keep the baby? Would they be able to do it? She knew Hiccup wouldn't be going to university; he was doing some A Levels but after that he was straight into the family mechanics business with his dad, his uncles and his cousin. Any training afterward would be around his job no doubt.

So maybe she could still get an education. They could share responsibilities, right?

Gods, what was she  _thinking?_  She hadn't even agreed to go on a date with him and there she was entertaining the idea of parenthood with him. Astrid slowed as she got to her home, catching her breath with a walk as evening began to fall. Expecting a lecture as soon as she opened the door, Astrid was confused by the absence of parents in the kitchen. Mealtimes were as religious as mothers weekly trips to church.

Not that Mrs Hofferson was particularly religious. More for appearances sake. It looked good to say they went to church every week apparently. Astrid had stopped going at fifteen.

Placing her empty bottle by the sink, Astrid wiped her sweaty face with some kitchen roll and headed up toward her room. She stopped off at the bathroom, washed her hands and face before she went to grab clean stuff for a shower. Considering whether to dress for Hiccup's or in pyjamas to ensure un-suspicious parents, Astrid pushed her door open.

Her heart stopped.

Strewn across her bed were the contents of her waste-paper-basket. Central to the mess was her three positive pregnancy tests. A small part of her was livid they had gone through her  _bin._ But more than half of her choked and convulsed in fear. Above the mess?

The faces of two very angry parents.

-HTTYD-

**This will be short. Get a few sporadic updates and be done.**

**Yes.**

**There will be smut.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot until now that this chapter was part of a bet for whether or not I could use "ugh, pagans" in a fic.**

-HTTYD-

Hiccup sat on his window sill, watching the night sky and cursing light pollution as city streetlamps dulled the intensity of the stars. Astrid hadn't called him, merely sent a text saying it would be a late visit, but she hadn't said why. Hiccup showered and made his bed, then did some homework while he waited. His stereo provided the soundtrack, an ebb and swell of classical music that matched the quiet night.

His parents had gone to bed about an hour ago, and so he was waiting for Astrid's golden halo of hair to appear amidst the darkness in his back garden. He heard the sound of weight hitting the grass, peered down and saw the sight he was hoping for. Backing up, he watched Astrid scale the wall like Spider-Man - he didn't know how she did it but she did it regularly - and clamber through his window.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Astrid slipped her jacket off, sat on his bed and untied her shoes. Hiccup waited, knowing how she liked to be comfortable first. She beckoned him over, kissed him as soon as he sat down. Hiccup had several months intimate knowledge of the way Astrid kissed, could tell something was up. He placed gentle hands on her shoulders, pushed her back slightly and the blonde girl frowned.

"What?"

"You're upset."

"I'm not upset. I'm confused and stressed. I don't want to  _think_  about stuff right now, I wanna fuck."

Hiccup was a little unsure, but he was at least confident Astrid wouldn't be doing something she didn't want to do. She resumed kissing him, swung her leg around to straddle his lap and Hiccup moved his hands to support her lower back. Astrid rocked against him gently, tongue wetting his lower lip before her teeth bit into it roughly and she smirked as he gasped.

Knowing her tendency to treat his clothes like they had done her a great and personal injustice, Hiccup had opted for a light button down shirt. Astrid seemed to approve, at least of its easy removal as the buttons came open between nimble fingers, experienced hands roving across his bared chest.

He pushed up her t-shirt in turn, unable to help himself for a second as he tried to imagine how she'd look heavily pregnant. Astrid pinched his nipple to bring Hiccup out of his reverie, tugged his hair a little to tip his head back and kiss him deeply. He tumbled them around, pressed Astrid against the bed and she pushed his hands down immediately, wanting him to remove her bottoms.

Hiccup peeled them from her legs, strong thighs wrapped in soft skin. He knew the dips and bumps of the natural stretch marks from puberty, little scars where Astrid had climbed trees and scaled walls and fell off just about everything possible in her adventures. Like he knew where she was sensitive, the softest brush of fingers along her inner thigh making Astrid shiver beneath him.

Flexible to almost frightening levels, Astrid managed to lift her legs and use her feet to push down his lounging trousers. He grumbled when they caught at his knees and he had to move to get them off properly. Astrid eyed his briefs as she wriggled out of her own underwear, unhooking and removing her bra in the blink of an eye.

Making good use of the current position, Hiccup pushed trembling thighs open and kissed sensitive skin, tasted arousal. Astrid squirmed, gasped as his tongue slipped in to stroke the delicate tissue. He flicked the muscle across her clit, felt Astrid shudder and her thighs tightened on his head. The sheets smoothed as Astrid pulled them taut further up, one hand across her mouth to prevent her waking his parents. Before Hiccup could indulge his desire to make her come with his mouth first, she was pushing at his head.

"Fuck me!"

Hiccup felt his cock jump in agreement with her low hiss. He leant toward his bedside table, but Astrid leant up and gripped his arm, shook her head.

"Don't need that tonight."

Oh. Right. She had a point.

"You sure? I'll still wear it if you feel safer."

"Get down here would ya?"

Well, who was Hiccup to deny her? He leant back down, found himself rolled on his back as Astrid kissed him senseless, bit at his lower lip with a growl when Hiccup's erection dragged over her hot, swollen clit. He had a feeling she wanted the control when Hiccup was to be bare inside her, the biggest trust she had placed in him since she lost her virginity to him.

The first press of slick heat was enough to make him cross eyed, Astrid's mouth pressing to his chest to quiet herself as she whined low in her throat. Hiccup  _loved_  sex like this, Astrid's breasts hot against his chest, firm nipples dragging across his skin. Gorgeous blue eyes burned with shameless lust only inches from his own, Astrid's pink lips slightly parted to let those sweet, sinful sounds escape.

Astrid's flexibility astounded him as she arched, stretched along his body with lithe grace and rolled her hips in slow, deep motions. Her arms braced upon his bed either side of his head, and no matter where Hiccup's eyes landed it was either swaying breasts or Astrid's naked want in his vision. It was almost too much, probably would have been their first few times together. Not that one could adjust to Astrid Hofferson in bed, she was a siren and Hiccup struggled to ever temper the heat she inspired.

"Alright down there Haddock?"

She was smirking, still riding him torturously, beautifully slow.

"Mhmm."

Hiccup could barely suppress an aroused whine at the eroticism of her breathy whispers, and Astrid damn well knew it. Could have him quivering by simply murmuring against his ear. Often put that to use at college to wind him up should they be studying where nobody would see her do it. The muscles in her arms flexed as she pushed herself up, shifted on her knees slightly so she could ride him properly.

Already wound tight, Astrid was more than happy to torment Hiccup with her increasing pace. She knew he struggled to stay quiet, but he had to if he didn't want parents bursting in to catch them in the act when they thought Hiccup and Astrid barely knew each other. Let alone that Astrid frequently broke into their house to have sex with their son.

She ran a hand across her flushed chest, toyed with a nipple and smirked as Hiccup could only stare in her direction. The sensual display didn't end there, as Astrid's fingers ran down her sweat-damp stomach, taut abdominal muscles flexing with her thrusts, to stroke at her clit. She bit her lip, hair falling forward to obscure part of her face as it twisted in ecstacy.

"I-I c-can't..."

Astrid trailed off, frustrated as she struggled to come. It happened in certain positions. Hiccup helped her up, guided Astrid forward on all fours and slid behind her, pressed back in and she nodded to say it was better. Hiccup felt sweat run down his back, cooling in the night breeze flowing through the open window as he thrust into Astrid's receptive heat.

He liked this way too, so when he moved faster Astrid could bite the duvet, muffle her cries as his hand slid around to rub her clit. She quivered, coiled tight before spasming on his cock with a hastily-suppressed shout of pleasure as Hiccup held her hips, supported her weight as her muscles went lax with the dopamine-dump in her brain.

Astrid pushed back on him after a minute, indicating Hiccup could continue until he was done too. She'd not come again, but Astrid still moaned and rocked softly with his thrusts as Hiccup sought his climax, and she arched her back with a shiver when he came bare inside her. Astrid slumped down on the bed, rolled onto her side and squirmed slightly after a minute.

"That feels weird, get me a cloth or something?"

Hiccup realised what she meant, getting her some wet wipes to clean up his come. They'd never had to deal with that before, having always used condoms until then. He cleaned himself up too, waited for Astrid to indicate if she expected a cuddle. She did, stretching along his body backward so he could spoon her gently.

"You wanna talk yet?"

"Not especially."

"Alright."

Hiccup let her lay next to him, quiet breathing her only sound until she pushed herself to a seated position.

"My parents found my positive tests. I told them it was a one time mistake and that I'm getting rid of it, and they went crazy at me for about an hour, then  _grounded_  me, left and stayed up drinking and talking about me like I wasn't there."

He frowned, rubbed her lower back gently with his thumb as it was close to his hand.

"Did you eat dinner?"

"No, I had a protein bar in my room."

"Stay there, I'm getting you food."

Hiccup stood, pulling his underwear and dressing gown on with no room for argument. He did half-expect Astrid to make an escape while he was creeping around, but when he returned with cupcakes and peanuts Astrid was sat waiting; though she had gotten dressed again.

"Baking with your mom again?"

"Her input was minimal, but yeah."

Astrid chuckled, took a cake and the bag of peanuts with thanks, took a swallow of water when he offered the bottle. They ate in relative silence for a few minutes before Astrid wiped her mouth, leant back against the bedframe and sighed.

"I know you wanted me to keep it-"

"Astrid, it's  _your_  body,  _your_  choice. I'm not going to ask you to be pregnant and be a mom if you're not ready."

She smiled softly in the moonlight, looked at Hiccup next to her.

"Thanks for being so understanding."

"Hey, thanks for telling me. I would never have known if you'd just handled it all alone."

"It wouldn't have been fair not to at least tell you."

Astrid finished eating, crept along the hallway to use the bathroom and then returned to Hiccup's bedroom. She crawled on the bed, kissed him sweetly. Her kisses were addictive and Hiccup could never get enough.

"See you at college Monday?"

"Yeah. Will you... can you let me know when it's..."

He trailed off, but Astrid understood.

"Yeah. I will. I better go."

"Tell me you're home safe?"

With a nod, Astrid clambered from his bed, climbed back down the way she had come up and he heard her scale the back fence, begin to run home. Hiccup hated her being out at night alone, but Astrid was adamant she could protect herself and they didn't have midnight trysts too often anyway.

His phone buzzed with a text saying Astrid was home, so Hiccup rolled over to go to sleep. He could smell her fruity conditioner on the pillow she'd rested upon, smiled to himself as he drifted off. He woke early, and admittedly a little low. Hiccup had almost started to wonder what it would be like to be a dad, young and unwordly as he was.

But he couldn't ask Astrid to potentially be ostracised by her family, maybe even kicked out for the sake of  _his_  want. It wasn't in any way fair. No. It was her decision, and she had gone above and beyond to see that he knew before she just went ahead. He got up, showered and dressed and took his homework downstairs.

His mother was a book publisher, and today was a work-from-home day it seemed. He found her at the big living room table, her reading glasses perched on her nose as she worked on manuscripts and occasionally swore colourfully. He could hear his father outside chopping firewood before he left for work. Hiccup took the emptiest spot to eat his breakfast, then cleared that up and started on his work before Valka even noticed he had come down.

"Having fun mom?"

"Why do I have people to spell check these things? I might as well not bother hiring them, I end up doing it all myself anyway. How are you love?"

Used to her shifting attitude between him and almost anybody else, Hiccup wished he could tell her the truth but Astrid had asked that he not.

"Fine. Didn't sleep great, but it's Saturday so it's not so bad."

"Oh, anything cause it?"

Hiccup shook his head, plastered a smile on his face and looked back down at his homework before his mother could see it wasn't a totally genuine expression.

"No, just one of those things."

They worked in companiable silence for a while, minus his mother occasionally swearing that was. Stoick came stomping through the door, wiping sweat from his brow as he peered over to see what they were doing.

"Just gonna go for a shower Val."

Having been miming stabbing her work with a pen, the soft smile she gave her husband belied any irritation.

"Alright dear."

Hiccup finished his written work, cleared it up before it got lost in a sea of other people's work and picked up his mothers mug to refill it with her favourite herbal tea. Despite her workload, his mother never drank caffeine. Hiccup didn't know how she did it. He was seventeen and already reliant on morning coffee.

"Coffee dad?"

"Love one lad, thanks."

Towel drying his beard, Stoick sat in his heavy-duty kitchen chair while Hiccup stirred mugs. The sudden knock at the door surprised them all, including the dog who simply had to bark at it.

"Expecting someone son?"

"No, you?"

His dad shook his head, Valka peering out to eye the front door with confusion that said she wasn't expecting anyone either. Hiccup went to open it, stunned to find a clearly distressed Astrid and who he recognised mostly from perfectly staged family photos to be her parents.

"Are your parents in boy?"

"I have a name, and yes, they are. Are you alright Astrid?"

She mouthed "I'm sorry" at him quickly, then nodded tightly.

"Fine."

He knew she was antrhing but, shooing Toothless away to allow the Hofferson trio into the Haddock homestead. The parents gave their warm, happy house disdainful looks, and Hiccup knew it didn't compare to the show-home icebox Astrid's home resembled.

"Are you the man of the house?"

Mr Hofferson addressed Stoick curtly, and Hiccup grimaced as he realised he knew what was about to come up. After bristling slightly, Stoick shook his head and pointed with a thumb over his shoulder.

"No, that would be my wife."

The Hofferson parents looked very confused, then continued to address Stoick as though Valka wasn't there.

"It's come to our attention that our daughter has been... consorting with  _pagans._ Specifically, your son."

Hiccup's family followed the old Viking religion. Not strictly, but it was there all the same. Hiccup guessed that sorta made them Norse Pagans.

"Right... they go to college together. Surely ya know she'll make friends."

"That is not what we mean. Your son has thoughtlessly impregnated our daughter, and we demand you finance the termination since it's mostly the fault of  _your_ spawn."

Hiccup winced as his own parents both turned surprised eyes to him.

"Son, is this true?"

"Yeah. We used condoms, I swear! But Astrid wasn't allowed to use birth control, or even date boys so we had to be a secret."

Valka tsked, threw Astrid's parents a dirty look and he cheered inwardly that they weren't directly angry at him.

"Not  _allowed?_ What medieval nonsense is that?"

"Our daughter was  _supposed_  to wait for marriage. Not fornicate with the first boy to show her attention."

Hiccup scowled.

"If you knew  _anything_  about your daughter, you would realise she gets plenty of attention, and she doesn't care about any of it. Her focus is on school work."

"Obviously not, or she wouldn't be some shameful slut pregnant outside of wedlock."

If Valka hadn't restrained her husband, Hiccup would have bet that his father would have punched Mr Hofferson.

"We'll not hear you disrespect your  _daughter_ like this, if you can't keep a civil tongue I'll throw you out."

"As for paying for this termi-whatsit, is that what Astrid wants?"

"She has no say. We'll not raise an illegitimate pagan child."

Stoick ignored them, looked right at Astrid.

"Is that what you want lass?"

Astrid shrunk in on herself for a minute, then curled a hand over her stomach and Hiccup dared to  _hope._

"No."

"Astrid Hofferson, how dare you defy your father! If you keep that child, you'll not be welcome in our house ever again."

Hiccup looked to his parents, desperately pleading. Luckily, his father understood and stayed relatively calm.

"Then we'll take her in. Should we come get her things now?"

Astrid looked up, stunned and teary-eyed. Mr and Mrs Hofferson looked no less thunderstruck, spluttering before words came out.

"That is not-"

"Yanno, you call us pagans but that means ye probably follow, or pretend to follow, a religion that doesn't allow abortion. If Hiccup's got her pregnant and she wants ter keep it, then we'll support her. If that's alright with Astrid, o'course."

Valka was nodding in agreement, and Hiccup had never loved his parents more.

"I... I don't know what to say."

"Ye can tell them to get outta your new home while I go get me truck. Val, get the girl a drink. You lad, with me."

Hiccup knew he had to face the music somewhere, unhappy about leaving Astrid with her parents but certain his mother would happily and fiercely protect her. It was the Viking way.

"Is wha' they said true?"

Hiccup helped his dad lift the garage door, tossed the keys over the bonnet to let him open the vehicle up.

"Yeah. I shoulda told you, but Astrid said she was ending the pregnancy and I didn't exactly want to tell you  _that."_

"Odin, I didnt think ye had it in ye!" his fathers accent grew thicker when he was happy, so Hiccup tried not to panic "I mean, I heard some odd noises comin' from ye room but I figured ye were watching porn after hours. Not that ye had a ladyfriend. That's ma boy!"

Cheeks burning, Hiccup escaped to go check on Astrid. She was sipping water, still looking rather overwhelmed. Her parents were nowhere to be seen.

"I was just telling Astrid she doesn't have to move into  _your_  room."

"Oh. Yeah. We have a spare room."

Astrid knew that; they'd had sex in it before. But best not to bring that up in front of his mother.

"I don't want to inconvenience your whole family..."

"Don't be daft lass" Hiccup's dad came back into the room, hearty flatbed truck engine rumbling away outside waiting "yer having our grandbaby. That makes ye part of the family!"

-HTTYD-

**To clarify, I have no problem with any religion (so long as you aren't forcing it on others), and I have friends and acquaintances who are Christian, but conservative parents usually have a bible to hand so it fit this particular story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**As an openly queer person, I've encountered the full spectrum of human response from people who don't think I should even exist. So while all the conservative people you know might be lovely, my experience is not that.**

-HTTYD-

Astrid moving in to his house was surreal. Hiccup was still trying to wrap his head around such a thing as he helped move boxes of clothes and books and Odin only knew what else from his dads truck up to the spare room. In a rare moment, the two teens were left alone while the parentals hustled off to talk about dinner.

"Astrid?"

Hiccup approached her carefully, not wanting to distress her when so much had happened to her today. Like being disowned by her parents because of  _him._

"Yeah?"

She seemed to sigh the word, sounding close to defeated.

"I uh... I just wondered. What changed your mind?"

"Oh. I uh... I guess I was so fixated on making sure my parents didn't find out, that I never really stopped to think about what anything else."

"And then they found out."

"And I started to think how it's terrible timing and that I'm terrified, and that this is in no way how I would have  _chosen_ to do this... but I still wanted to do it."

Hiccup couldn't deny a spark of happiness, equal parts petrified and exhilarated by the news Astrid was planning to keep the baby. He owed his parents so much gratitude he couldn't even word it for simply taking it all on board and being willing to step in and ensure Astrid got a choice in having her child.

"I'm glad. I'm gonna support you any way that I can, I swear."

"I should think so, this is fifty percent your fault..." Astrid trailed off, stared out of the window in thought before she turned back toward him "I don't know how to thank your parents for this."

"A simple thank you will suffice" Valka's head poked through the doorway, surveying the two teens "now would you like to come downstairs so we can arrange dinner?"

Astrid nodded, jaw tensing and relaxing.

"Thank you."

Hiccup watched his mother smile widely, reaching out to ruffle her sons hair and he rolled his eyes at the gesture.

"I know you're taller than me but I'm not a baby anymore."

"You'll always be  _my_  baby son. And you'll be learning that soon enough for yourself!"

They headed downstairs, following Hiccup's mother to the pizza menu Stoick had spread out across the table, jotting down bits of his order.

"Ah, there ye are. Do you like pizza Astrid?"

She nodded stiffly, having spent a fair bit of time in the Haddock house Hiccup had hoped she might not feel so alienated. That didn't appear to be the case just yet. His parents would soon sort that out, he knew. They would all but completely absorb Astrid into the Haddock family, whether she opted to be Hiccup's girlfriend or not.

They ought to talk about that.

But not just yet.

"She eats the same pizza as me dad."

"That true lass?"

The blonde head nodded, fiddling with a loose thread on her t-shirt.

"That works out jus' fine. We'll just pop out and pick up dinner. You two behave yourselves now... although I suppose ye cannae get into any  _more_ trouble."

"Stoick! A little tact would not kill you."

"But mom might."

Again, the two were left with each other. Toothless huffed, nudged Astrid's leg and she reached to pet him almost mechanically. Hiccup tried to think how to say something that wouldn't pressure her.

"You uh, wanna watch some TV?"

"Sure."

Hiccup put a respectful amount of distance between them on the sofa, handed Astrid the controller to peruse the selection available. She looked across the space left as some form of title music sequence started up, biting her lip and Hiccup reminded himself they weren't in bed, and she probably wasn't doing it to make his pulse rise.

"Were you serious before?"

"About what?"

"Us. Dating."

"O-oh. Definitely. You were the one who said we couldn't actually  _date._  I woulda taken you out before taking you to bed."

Astrid hummed, then crawled along the sofa and situated herself under Hiccup's arm.

"I don't want to immediately jump into anything in case it's the whole baby thing, but... I'll think about it. I'm staying in my own room though."

That suited him. Hiccup shifted himself to get comfortable, and Astrid settled quickly in the new position.

"That's totally fine by me. I should warn you, my mom is totally gonna do bed checks and crack jokes if you're not in your own bed when she looks. Even if its cus you were in the bathroom. My parents are terrible. Wonderful, but mad."

"You just dropped that you got someone pregnant and they didn't miss a beat. I'll take any joke that they can throw at me."

Hiccup smiled, dared to lean over and press a kiss to Astrid's hair. She hummed, wriggled closer and threw an arm over his waist.

"I don't want anybody else finding out just yet."

"I figured as much. Your secret is safe with me."

Those fifteen minutes of quiet were honestly pretty perfect to Hiccup, barely even noticing the TV screen as he watched Astrid relax against his side.

Then his parents returned, cardboard boxes steaming and smelling delicious as the kitchen became a flurry of filling plates with slices and side orders. Enough encouragement from all three had Astrid taking some of the chicken wings and garlic bread at last, and she even sat next to Hiccup at the table. He smiled around a mouthful of cheese and toppings every time her leg brushed his.

"Glad to see ye got a good appetite."

Astrid frowned slightly at Stoick.

"You know eating for two is a myth, right?"

Hiccup watched his father nod, pluck a bit of pepper from his beard.

"Aye. I just meant cus we all like our food."

Though Hiccup knew his parents must have had a mountain of questions, they made themselves scarce after dinner. They were probably listening in from the other side of the door, wondering if anything interesting would be said as Hiccup and Astrid cleaned up from eating - Astrid insisted, and Hiccup stayed to help.

"Dad didn't mean anything by it. We're Vikings. He's just glad you don't gnaw on a lettuce leaf while we eat steak."

Astrid nodded tightly, wiping stray vegetables into a pile so she could throw them in the bin.

"I'm still adjusting to the fact I've left home and I'm pregnant at seventeen. Guess I'm a bit touchy."

"That's ok. They aren't gonna suddenly turn you out because you're rolling on a learning curve."

Hiccup folded the pizza boxes down to recycle, turned to get the next one and found himself with an armful of Astrid. He flailed for a second before realising it was a hug, returning it eagerly.

"I'm scared."

It was barely a whisper, but an admission all the same.

"Me too. But we'll figure it out, ok? You're safe here."

Astrid nodded, squeezed at his waist before stepping back, wiping at wet eyes. Hiccup didn't bring the tears up, certain it would only earn him a punch in the arm.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

They loaded up the dishwasher together, Hiccup wiped the sides and the kitchen was returned to it's usual tidy-but-lived-in state. Astrid made a sort of "ahh" sound of discovery when the tub of cinnamon-and-orange biscuits came out, laughing when Hiccup looked to her for answers.

"Your house always smells like cinnamon. I never knew why."

"Oh. Yeah. Haddock biscuits. Ye olde family recipe and all... I'll teach you sometime."

Astrid smiled prettily, took some of the proffered biscuits and leant slightly against Hiccups side. Apparently 'nobody knowing' had stopped including his parents.

"Soooo, you've been to our house before lass?"

The teens shared a look, then schooled their face to as innocent as possible.

"Y-yeah. You saw her here the other day! When she came to tell me about being pregnant."

His parents absolutely did not believe him, he could tell by the looks on their faces. But they let it slide, relaxing around the TV with tea and biscuits and similar couple-cuddle positions as Valka leant into her husbands side, beefy arm wrapped around sparrow-like shoulders. It and easy, and Astrid blended into their evening ritual seamlessly.

"Right, it's bed for me! Ya comin' Val?"

"I'll be along in a minute my dear."

Stoick smiled at his wife, stretched as he stood up and scratched absently at his beard.

"Hiccup. A word, lad?"

Not really wanting to lose the soft, warm Astrid curled into his side, Hiccup regretfully got up and followed his father out of the room. Hopefully his mom wouldn't talk her ear off.

"What's up dad?"

"Now, I'm not naive. If she spends e'ry night she stays here in her own bed, I'll eat my helmet. But... keep the noise down, eh lad?"

Spluttering, Hiccup's face flamed as his dad left him there, chortling to himself about embarrassing his son. Shaking his head, Hiccup filled a glass of water in an attempt to cool his hot face down. As he sipped it, the women left the living room too.

"Goodnight son. Goodnight Astrid."

Hiccup got his usual goodnight forehead kiss and hug from his mother, smiling fondly as she headed up to bed. Astrid waited to hear the sound of climbing stairs fade before addressing Hiccup.

"What did your dad want to talk to you about?"

He choked on his water, face burning again at the reminder. Astrid thumped his back to clear his airway, waiting expectantly.

"He uh... he told me to keep the noise down."

"Oh.  _Oh._ "

Astrid giggled to herself, obviously enjoying Hiccup's mortification. She took the glass from his hand, placing it down on the side and sliding her fingers around his wrist.

"I'll do my best."

Blinking, Hiccup allowed himself to be led to his room by the gorgeous blonde girl and did his best not to stumble behind her. His bedroom door closed behind them, and Astrid pushed him back against the door with a hand, then took a few steps away from him and started to undress. Hiccup could only stare, riveted by the increasing amount of lightly freckled skin on display.

Her stomach was still flat and toned, though that would change in the coming months. Astrid beckoned him toward the bed and Hiccup didn't need asking twice, surging against her to kiss the smiling lips. He sucked her plump lower lip between his own for a second, pink becoming reddened as they kissed again. Astrid's fingers tickled his hips before pushing up his top, stripping it off of him and starting on the rest of his clothes.

A hot, slim hand wrapped around his erection as his underwear fell with his bottoms, making Hiccup gasp and buck into her grip. Astrid let him nudge her onto his bed, waiting as Hiccup stepped free of his pooled clothing, then crawled up on the bed between trembling, muscled thighs.

"Is this ok?"

After everything that had happened, Hiccup wanted to make sure Astrid wasn't just doing this to distract or escape from negative feelings. She fixed him with her big blue eyes, nodding and lifting to allow Hiccup to remove her underwear, slipping damp cotton down off her feet and pecking a kiss on her ankle. Astrid giggled, watched hungrily as Hiccup placed kisses on her inner thigh, hooked her calf over his shoulder to prevent her squeezing her legs closed in shyness.

Dizzy with arousal from the scent and taste of hers, Hiccup worked her with his tongue until Astrid was squirming, whimpering as she tried to stay quiet. Fingers twisted in his sheets, his hair and Astrid thrust against his mouth, bucking hips chasing her orgasm. Hiccup pulled back, enjoying the way Astrid growled in frustration.

"You made me stop before, and then you came so hard... I wanna see that again."

"Then hurry up!"

Astrid hissed, grabbing at him as Hiccup wiped his mouth messily and crawled up her body. They shifted on the bed a little to ensure Astrid's comfort beneath him, then she was arching her hips and gasping into his shoulder as Hiccup pressed inside her. The no-barriers had yet to lose its intensity, threatening to blank his mind completely.

"Uhhh... fuck yes."

She breathed the words, muscles squeezing at his cock and Hiccup bucked, groaned at the sudden sensation. His every thrust was matched by her, rhythm well-practiced between them by now but Hiccup had yet to temper the lust inspired by soft curves and slim muscles, Astrid's hips fitting his hand wonderfully as toned thighs squeezed up around his waist.

"Gods Astrid, you feel amazing."

"Mmm, you too babe."

Astrid shifted her leg, lifting it up against his shoulder so Hiccup could hit her deeper and he obliged her as best he could. Her head twisted, biting at the pillow near her head to muffle her cries and he felt her quiver, tweaked a nipple with his fingers before using them on her hot little clit. Her body coiled, tightened and quaked as she came, the cords of her neck standing out as she arched and twisted beneath him in the throes of climax.

Hiccup thrust slower to carry her through the waves of pleasure, holding back the burn in his gut to watch Astrid look so utterly erotic, unashamed to show how she enjoyed the sensations inspired by their bodies together. Satisfied she was done, felt how she was loose and wet and relaxed, Hiccup sped his hips up a little until he too was coming, groans panted against her chest as he spilled into a receptive body.

They came apart slowly, and Astrid rolled with him to lie on his sweaty chest as their bodies calmed. He played absently with her braid, hoping Astrid living in his home would mean he was treated to the sight of her with her hair down more often.

"I'm gonna go clean up for bed."

"Alright" Hiccup kissed her forehead "bathrooms all yours."

Astrid got up, pulling her t-shirt and bottoms back on and carrying her underwear out in her hand. Hiccup cleaned himself up with wet wipes, pulled on fresh pyjama bottoms and waited for her to come back. He heard the toilet flush, the sink run. Then he frowned as he heard Astrid leave the bathroom, only to head to her own room and as the mattress creaked, he realised she wasn't coming back tonight.

He got up himself, heading to pee and brush his teeth. He lingered outside Astrid's room on the walk back, but the closed door sent a clear enough message and so Hiccup returned to his bed alone, curled up beneath the covers and tried not to feel dejected. He had already told Astrid she didn't have to stay in his room, he couldn't go and be upset that she took his words at face value.

The next morning, the smell of bacon merrily burning away woke Hiccup. As he sat up, he found Astrid perched on the end of his bed.

"Uh, morning?"

His voice was thick with sleep as he rubbed his eyes, noting that Astrid was fully dressed and looked far more awake than him.

"I wanted to apologise for bailing last night. I just... I needed some time to adjust to the whole 'this is my life now', and I wasn't ready for cracks from your parents about us sharing a bed just yet."

"Right. That's totally fair and I don't begrudge you that... but next time, could you  _tell_  me that?"

Astrid nodded, eyes roving up along the bed to land on his morning erection.

"Let me make it up to you?"

She slinked along the bed, and while Hiccup liked the idea very much, he didn't want her just to be trying to even some score.

"You don't have to make up anything."

"Then let me cus I want to?"

It wasn't hugely often Astrid  _wanted_ to go down on him, and he wouldn't push her, but she certainly looked eager enough then as she licked her lips to moisten them, pulling down his pyjama bottoms to free his cock. Hiccup wasn't awake enough to speak coherently, reduced to grunts and groans as Astrid sealed her lips around his tip, smirking up at him as her tongue ran along the underside of his swollen shaft.

She hummed as her head bobbed, cheeks hollowing as she sucked harder and Hiccup squirmed, whined as she swallowed around him before pulling back. Her plush lips felt  _divine_  on his oversensitive cock, running back and forth over the ridge of his glans until he was nearly cross-eyed with exquisite pleasure.

"C-close Astrid."

He warned, knowing she wouldn't be thrilled if he came in her mouth with no warning. Astrid hummed, stroked the bulk of his shaft with her slender hand and kept sucking at the swollen head. Hiccup couldn't help himself, spilling into her hot mouth and Astrid swallowed him down, even tongued his tip to check he was clean after he started to soften.

"Mmm. Breakfast  _is_  the most important meal of the day after all."

Still shaking a little, Hiccup pushed himself back into a seated position.

"Speaking of... I better get ready before dad's eaten all the bacon."

"I'll wait."

Hiccup ambled to the bathroom, washed his face and brushed his teeth after relieving a suddenly urgent bladder. Cleaned up, Hiccup pulled on a t-shirt with his pyjama bottoms and padded downstairs with Astrid in tow.

"Morning kids!"

"Morning dad. Did you send Astrid to wake me up?"

He asked, to solidify for Astrid to his parents that she hadn't spent the night with him.

"Nah, although I'm sure she'd be more effective than any alarm. Something tells me she don't come with a snooze function."

Hiccup shooed his dad away from the oven top, deposited the bacon already done onto his dads plate and started up fresh. His mother had a bowl of fruit in front of one hand, a manuscript in the other and reading glasses perched on her nose again. A perfectly average Sunday morning, except for the blonde girlfriend Hiccup had suddenly acquired.

"How much bacon do you want Astrid?"

She sat next to him at the table again, smiling between bites of bacon sandwiches, sausage and egg disappearing from her plate into her stomach. Hiccup was stuffed by the time he was done, but Astrid found room to finish his toast.

"Hey mom, how much caffeine are pregnant women allowed?"

"No more than two cups of tea or coffee a day. You're welcome to my herbal and fruit teas Astrid, or if you really enjoy your tea and coffee we can pick up some decaf today."

"Oh gods, no caffeine. I forgot about that."

"I think that's a yes Val. Not everyone can live on raspberry and rooibos like you."

"They are good for you!"

Hiccup laughed at his parents, made he and Astrid mugs of tea - she could have one, right? - alongside his moms favourite raspberry and strawberry fruit blend, and his dads strong Honduran brew.

"I've still got all my old pregnancy books, if you kids want to have a look at them?"

Astrid nodded eagerly next to him.

"That would be great, thank you. I can't... I don't know how to thank you for everything."

"We told ya lass, you're part of the clan now. Just take care of our boy and the baby. That's all we need from ye."

His dad stood, going to let Toothless out of the back door he had begun whining and scratching at to be let out.

"Anywho, we'll be off to do the shoppin'. You kids probably have homework to do."

Hiccup was all caught up, but Astrid probably wasn't. He could do some reading while she worked. They waved his parents off, Valka promising she would come back with pregnancy-vitamins for Astrid despite Astrid's protests.

"I don't want them spending excess money on me. It's weird enough having moved in."

"They want to show you're welcome here, that this is your home now. And remember that they went through fertility problems to have me, so they're both kinda wary and over-protective for the baby. This is them  _caring,_  with a little of their misplaced anxiety ramping it up."

Astrid wrapped a hand around her flat stomach, then bit her lip and nodded.

"Alright. I'll try not to bristle so much."

Hiccup smiled, slid his arm around her waist.

"Ugh. College is gonna get tricky. I'll be showing soon. Giving birth before we graduate... how is that even gonna work?"

"Mom can work from home, she's already said she'll gladly babysit."

Astrid looked at him for a long moment, then shook her head slightly.

"You're so calm."

"Because... I'm excited. And I'm  **happy.**  And I know that whatever happens, we'll figure it out. We'll deal with it."

He slid his fingers through Astrid's, felt her squeeze them tight.

"Thank you."

-HTTYD-

**I know y'all want this to be a full story, but... It won't be. At most, it'll end in chapter six. It was meant to be a three-shot but I chat alot of waffle.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fluff fluff fluff**

-HTTYD-

"Ugh, I'm getting big."

Astrid flopped on to Hiccups bed... her bed too now. It was worth the jokes from his parents about it to get backrubs and foot rubs from him before bed when she was uncomfortable.

Plus the easy access to sex helped.

"You're gorgeous."

Hiccup eyed her bump, ran a reverent hand over the swell containing a six-month-old foetus. He was sweet, but she felt  _enormous._

"I'm not. I'm uncomfortable. And hungry."

"Want me to go make you food?"

He would probably carry her around if Astrid asked, so keen he was to take care of her. His parents were equally excitable, Valka cooing with her over kicks and rolls and lamenting the aches and pains. Stoick and his best friend Gobber had dug out Hiccup's old crib, gave it a new lease of life for the soon-to-be-Haddock. It was sweet, and Astrid understood their keen sense of community, the way they kept hand-me-downs rather than assume things had to be new. Her parents would never have reused  _her_ baby things.

"Were you really this tiny?"

Astrid held up the minute babygros, perplexed by the idea they used to fit on her boyfriend of five foot ten. Hiccup looked over from the cooker, humming and nodding as his girlfriend rooted through a box of his old baby clothes.

"I was a preemie remember. Thirty weeks. I think. Ask mom when she gets in from work where my baby book is."

She placed the box of newborn gear aside, found the next box underneath that contained slightly bigger clothes, more her expectation of what a newborn child would wear. On the side of the box it said 'Hiccup 1 - 2 years'. She looked at Hiccup. Considered his father. Shook her head. Babies were weird.

It was weird for her to think how she was past the abortion mark now, that thing she had been adamant about getting when the blue lines first stared back at her from the pregnancy tests. Her parents threw her out. Hiccup's parents took her in without a blink. Her sonograms were stuck up on the fridge in pride of place.

Valka had taken her to their family doctor, a near-silent old woman called Gothi who clapped and cooed when Valka said she was expecting a grandbaby. Astrid got blood tests and her height and weight measured, then came the pregnancy-dating scan. It hadn't quite seemed real until she saw that little jelly bean on the screen, heard the thrum of a heartbeat inside her.

"Seven weeks. Maybe eight."

"So two months? That's about right I guess."

Perched on the seat next to the hospital-style bed, Valka looked over at Astrid with goop on her belly and awe in her eyes.

"Did you only miss one period?"

"Not sure. My cycle isn't especially regular. I felt a little sick and then I realised I hadn't gotten it, nor the one before. So I took a test. Well. Several."

Astrid was brought back to the present by Hiccup placing a plate of food in front of her, line of condiments next to it whether they were the intended accompaniment or not. He carefully moved the boxes of baby gear away, sat with his own light sandwich and cup of tea. Astrid envied his caffeinated beverage greatly, though she wasn't short of options with Valka's fruit teas, and the decaf teabags available.

"Toothless, get out of it! Go on, go lie down you little shit."

Hiccup received a petulant puppy expression as his dog moped and ambled toward his bed, only to perk up considerably when Hiccup dropped a rawhide chew down for Toothless to gnaw at with his few remaining teeth.

College had been difficult at first, as news Astrid was pregnant and turfed out of her parents house spread. It was pretty obvious who the daddy was, when they realised she  _lived_  with Hiccup. He had held her hand throughout, stood at her side while people made comments about her being some kind of promiscuous whore, jealous guys complaining that Hiccup had 'nailed her' and bitchy girls who made up nonsense about her using Hiccup because she didn't know who the father was.

She had only ever been with Hiccup, and he knew it. Trusted her. Ignored everybody else and kissed her cheek, looked at Astrid like he couldn't believe his luck. He'd never been hugely social, and when Astrid expressed concern for his broken friendships, he insisted that fatherhood trumped petty schoolyard disputes.

"Better they get out of my life now, so I can focus on what... on  _who_ really matters."

Hiccup took her on dates. Simple stuff, like a picnic in the park or a long walk over the local hills. They went to the local diner and split a milkshake. Astrid made it a contest, and got brain freeze for her troubles.

She was included effortlessly in Haddock family stuff; Stoick taught her how to use an axe for firewood and Astrid  _loved_ it. She met Hiccup's grandparents, who were ecstatic to find they would be around meet their great-grandchild.

"Well, the first one anyway!"

Astrid turned to Hiccup, glad to find he looked as surprised as she was that his grandparents were already insisting on future babies.

"It's cus of moms struggling to have me" Hiccup clarified after they left, holding hands in the back of his dads truck "after they only had mom. Dad's only got the one brother. They just want to see the family grow."

"Well, they can keep that to themselves. I'm not even done incubating this one, they should stop picturing me as some kind of baby factory."

"Sorry. Vikings, yanno?"

Astrid waited until that evening, sat in bed with Hiccup rubbing her sore ankles as she dipped ice cream wafers in jam and nutella, to ask the question burning in her throat.

"Do you  _want_  more kids?"

Hiccup looked up at her in surprise, hands stilling on her foot.

"I uh... I hadn't thought about it to be honest. I know you want an education, a career. And that we've only been dating just over four months, and that we are so young to be having  _one_ baby."

She scrutinised him, hormones making her hyper-aware of Hiccup in pretty much every way.  _Mostly_  sexually, but not exclusively.

"But?"

Hiccup ducked, looking sheepish.

"But... I guess I wouldn't mind making this one  _not_ an only child some day. Not now. Later. When we have our own place and you aren't a student."

Having grown up an only child herself, Astrid could certainly see where he was coming from

"But only if that's what you want too. I'll never  _expect_ another kid from you. Honestly I'm still amazed we're having this one. You wanna go out tomorrow? I was thinking bowling, since dad's away visiting Old Wrinkly with his brother, I figure we can go out with mom."

Blinking slightly at his sudden change of topic, Astrid frowned slightly. She knew Old Wrinkly was a nickname nobody could seem to not use, for his paternal grandfather who was dying with Alzheimer's and grew distressed by any visitors - even his sons, but they insisted.

"What do you mean, you're amazed we're having this one?"

Hiccup resumed rubbing her ankles, soothing any soreness.

"Come on. We both know you are way outta my league."

"If I could reach, I would smack you."

Hiccup pouted.

"Why?"

"Because" Astrid rubbed a hand over her rounding belly "I don't like that you say that. We're having a baby together, I don't want you acting like I... settled for you rather than actively wanted you."

Hiccup had started rubbing her calves now, shimmying so more of her legs rested over his lap.

"I'm sorry. I still flash back to the awkward dork nobody would look twice at."

"C'mere."

She gestured, unable to bend the necessary way to reach Hiccup from this angle. He complied, crawling up her body until their faces were inches apart. Astrid touched his sharp jaw, high cheekbones. Traced the soft bump of his nose, felt the keen stare of sparkling emerald eyes on her as she touched his thin lips.

"You're beautiful. And I don't want to hear otherwise. Ok?"

Hiccup flushed slightly, leant down and kissed her. Astrid let him, surging uo to wrap arms and legs around him needily.

"I'll do my best."

"Good" Astrid started working on the buttons of his shirt "oh, and bowling sounds great. Tomorrow."

Hiccup smirked as Astrid's fingers bit into his shoulder, raked over his chest in her efforts to get him naked.

"Tomorrow."

Tomorrow was a long time coming, much of the night encompassed by the two teenagers mapping bodies that weren't done changing yet - his by puberty and hers by pregnancy. Hiccup enveloped her within a fiercely cosy embrace when they were spent, cleaned up and back beneath cool sheets.

"Hey mom" Hiccup asked as he cooked breakfast, mood clearly chirpy "we were thinking of going bowling today. You want to come?"

"That sounds lovely son."

Valka was one half of the most welcoming couple in the world, gave Astrid hugs and forehead kisses the same as she did for Hiccup. They warmed her heart, truly helped Astrid feel like a part of their family. Having gone through a tumultuous, difficult pregnancy herself, Valka barely batted an eye over Astrid's mix and match eating, thrilled that that was the weirdest thing about Astrid's pregnancy. Everything else was working just fine.

Astrid was usually more competitive, but honestly she was just glad she could still get about. The baby shifted her centre of gravity, so learning to throw without tipping over felt like a huge achievement in itself, and wisely, neither Haddock commented on Astrid's scores.

Until she landed a strike, when Hiccup got up to kiss her and congratulate her. Someone wolf-whistled, but Hiccup only had eyes for her as he beamed and held her close. Astrid couldn't help but return the wide smile.

"You're amazing."

"It was probably a fluke."

"I wasn't talking about the bowling."

He kissed her again, only letting up when his mother shooed at him to take his turn. Hiccup chuckled, pecked a kiss on her cheek and left Astrid slightly dazed as she ambled back to her seat, resting a hand on her swollen belly. Valka smiled over at her, then back to Hiccup.

"You two are so sweet together."

"I just hope we can be half the parents you and Stoick are."

"Oh, I'm certain you two will be magnificent parents. Hiccup adores you, and he'll adore your child too."

Astrid nodded, watching the concentration on Hiccups face as he calculated how to throw the ball just so - that's what she got for dating an Engineering student. His mother scolded him when Hiccup swore colourfully, landing a 7-10 split.

"Sorry mom, but ah gods that's so annoying when that happens!"

He spent a good three minutes picking his next throw, and it paid off when the jammy git managed to knock 7 into 10 with a careful glancing blow. Astrid cracked up laughing at his victory dance, as did two children nearby playing with their parents in the next lane.

That could be them one day...

"Damnit! Mom beat me."

Valka clapped and whooped, then hugged her son to her with a joyful laugh.

"You're forgetting your father and I try to do this weekly."

"Oh. Yeah. And dad had to get custom balls done cus he could only pick these up like tennis balls."

That explained Valka's abundant skill. Hiccup continued to pout petulantly about losing until Astrid kissed him, turning his frown upside down in record time.

"We can do this again if you want. Then you can challenge her to a rematch."

"Good plan. Shall we go get food before mom worries you'll waste away?"

They left the bowling lanes, Hiccup's hand resting against her lower back as they headed toward a nearby cafe that politely gave Astrid pancakes with sausage and ice cream. Hiccup bravely ignored his girlfriend's food, ate his cheeseburger quietly while Valka worked on her chicken salad... thing. The baby kicked, and Hiccup lit up when Astrid placed his hand over the area of activity to feel a sturdy kick hit him.

"That's so incredible. I can't wait to meet you little one."

A mutual agreement meant they weren't finding out the sex, and so all the baby gear that wasn't Hiccup's hand-me-downs came in neutral shades of brown and green. Hiccup's parents had even redecorated the spare room now Astrid had vacated it, painting it in earthy shades with a soft yellow ceiling that relaxed Astrid when she looked at it.

Leaning over the crib in there, Astrid tried to picture a baby in there. Would they be golden blonde and sapphire blue? Or would the Viking genes continue, giving their baby autumn locks and emerald eyes? Hiccup's freckles or Astrid's light tan? Tall and lanky, or shorter and sturdier?

"What you thinking about?"

Hiccup slid up behind her, arms round her waist and hands splaying over her bump as his head rested on her shoulder.

"Right now? Whether they'll look more like me or you."

"I hope they look like you. It'll be rude of our genes if four generations are nearly identical."

"Four?"

Hiccup nodded, kissed her cheek.

"Grandma Rama, mom and me. All look like we were made from the same mold."

Astrid chuckled, felt Hiccup squeeze her gently in his embrace.

"I'll be happy either way. Of course, they might look like a mix of both of us. You've got your dad in your face too, just not as much as Valka."

"I know. I'm just imagining a second fierce little Valkyrie like you. Wielding tiny toy axes that dad gets her while mom yells."

"Tiny axe?"

"Yeah..."

Hiccup faltered, then took her hand and led her downstairs to where his baby pictures rested. He flipped open one of him at about two months old, and sure enough clutched in one little fist was a minute toy axe.

"Mom made me this dragon toy, but I didn't always like it. Dad got me a tiny axe, and in her own words mom wanted to 'feed him to wild boars' for giving a tiny preemie a weapon to 'strengthen me up'."

"What happened to it?"

"I used it as a paperweight?"

Astrid laughed, pointing at the little dragon plush.

"I meant that."

"Oh. I uh... I threw it out of a fishing boat once when we were visiting relatives in Norway. They retrieved it, dried it out and I wasn't allowed it back. It's probably in the attic... when I found out I did that I apologised to mom. A lot."

"Ironic, given how you  _love_  dragons now."

Hiccup chuckled, closed the album and wrapped his arm around Astrid.

"I promise not to let dad give our kid an axe until they're at least a year old."

Nestling into his hold more comfortably, Astrid smiled. Let her eyes slide closed. She was pregnant. She had earned a nap.

"I'm holding you to it."

-HTTYD-

**Hoping to have this finished in a couple of days. Enjoy your fluff fest.**


	5. Chapter 5

**On we roll with chapter five. Thank you to all the gooey reviews!**

**I've only been present at one birth - a _home_ birth (an unplanned shit the baby is coming home birth to be precise) - so if it's not terribly accurate do forgive. I did Google it but man there's so many stories and all are different.**

-HTTYD-

"Everything  _hurts._  My aches and pains have aches and pains."

Hiccup fretted at his girlfriends side, unable to focus on his homework. Astrid was thirty-nine weeks pregnant, and had only agreed to take a break from college four days ago, when she could no longer move or sit in one position comfortably. Despite his desire to be glued to her side, Astrid insisted he continue going - he had to pick up her work, after all.

Still, her latest tests suggested Astrid was close to delivering. His mothers desk said it all; she had moved her office to the Haddock home in a temporary permanence - while the teens finished out college, Valka was working from home to take care of the baby. Hiccup was reminded again and again how much his parents were going through to be helpful, but they never came across even a little bit resentful.

If anything, they were nearly as excited as the parents.

Well. Hiccup. Astrid was excited too, he was sure, but she was probably also really sick of being pregnant. He suspected strongly that she was mad at him for getting her pregnant at times, given how she kicked him out of bed sometimes. Quite effectively. Stoick laughed whenever he found Hiccup sleeping on the sofa, even hauled a sleeping bag out of the cupboard for him to use those nights. Like last night.

"Ah, not long now lad."

"Yeah."

Hiccup blinked blearily against the spring sunshine as he got up, sleeping bag crumpling around his waist before sliding off the sofa completely. He stared at it for answers, but his father waved him off to get ready for college. He used the downstairs bathroom to pee, lest Astrid lynch him for being in the upstairs one. Pregnant women peed a  _lot,_  he noticed. His mother had given them books on babies and pregnancy, but reading was one thing. Experiencing was another.

Clambering up the stairs, Hiccup saw the bathroom was empty and hastened to brush his teeth, then went to check if Astrid was awake. She wasn't, sleeping peacefully in a contorted position surrounded by pillows, her pregnancy pillow wedged under her bump. Hiccup hoped she wouldn't punch him for touching her belly, running a hand over the firm swell of life.

As he knelt on the bed, he felt it was wet. Bedwetting was a common enough occurrence in pregnancy that Hiccup wasn't immediately concerned, but against the white part of his patterned bedsheets he realised the liquid was clear. Astrid's waters had broken.

Hiccup did what any scared teenage boy would do.

"Mom!"

His shouts woke Astrid, who frowned at the wet sheets before realising why Hiccup was so concerned. Valka thankfully came running in, found Hiccup pointing at the bed in an instance of blind panic.

"Stoick! Get ready!"

The house became abuzz with activity - even Toothless was running around excitably as Astrid was gotten up, insistent on taking a shower since she hadn't had a contraction yet. Valka stayed with her, while Hiccup and Stoick packed the car ready and he stripped the bedsheets soaked in amniotic fluid from their bed; thankfully they had been covered for such an eventuality, and the mattress had a protector on it.

He dressed for a potentially long day - nothing compared to what Astrid had to go through, obviously - and Hiccup was ready, if rather panicked.

"Have you called yer college son?"

"No, I'll do that now!"

Flailing to himself, Hiccup grabbed his phone and scrolled through his contacts to find the college. The dial tone made him realise there might not be anyone in yet, but some tired-sounding receptionist answered eventually.

"Hello?"

"My girlfriends having a baby!"

He realised a second later that he probably could have said something less blurted-out and panicked.

"Hiccup, is that you?"

Astrid's pregnancy was fairly common knowledge, as was his relationship with her.

"Uh-huh."

"Alright. I'll mark it down you'll not be in for a few days."

"Thanks!"

He hung up, turning around on the spot in an attempt to figure out what he should be doing. Footsteps from upstairs alerted him to the descent of the others, mother supporting about-to-be-mother down the staircase until they reached Hiccup, who Astrid simultaneously cursed and clung to.

The trip to the clinic was a litany of threats to Hiccup's anatomy and life, but Astrid clutched his hand throughout, barely let go to be whisked into a side room and await Gothi. Hiccup had only been delivered in a "proper" hospital because he was so premature - Astrid was at full term, or thereabouts as the exact conception date was fuzzy.

"I hate you! Now get over here."

Hiccup prepared himself for many contradictions that day, Gothi's nurse chivvying Stoick out of the room. It was sort of sensible since he was huge and the room was not, but he probably felt a bit left out since Valka was birthing partner and Hiccup the father, so they got to be present. The exact ins and outs of labour were mildly frightening to Hiccup, but Astrid seemed so intently focused on delivering she didn't notice.

"It's too late to do an epidural" were possibly the bravest words ever said by any human. Astrid probably would have swung for the nurse if she could. She was stripped efficiently with no time for protests, though Astrid did growl.

"That means it's almost over Astrid."

"Doesn't feel it!"

His mother was so  _calm._ Hiccup was convinced, later on, that they might all have lost their heads without her there.

"Get behind her. Upright positions are faster."

Slightly worried Astrid would throttle him if he got close enough, Hiccup complied and got behind Astrid, supporting her sitting upright so she didn't have to hold herself up. Her sweat soaked through his t-shirt in a matter of minutes, but he figured she was working pretty hard. Between contractions and pushing, she laid limp against his chest and simultaneously threatened him and begged for it to be over.

"We've got a head! Keep going!"

"I'll give you keep- ahh!"

Whatever Astrid was going to say was lost in the next wave of contractions and pain, but then someone said there were shoulders and before Hiccup had time to prepare, gloved hands were holding a wailing, messy and  _perfect_ creature before them.

"It's a boy!"

Astrid slumped against him, her last bit of energy going into reaching for the baby.

"Who's cutting the cord?"

"Valka. Hiccup's not moving."

Chuckling, Valka willingly obliged and then after a quick wipe down, Astrid was introduced to their son at last. Hiccup peered over her shoulder to see him, overwhelmed by the rush of love he felt seeing the babe.

"Hey little guy! Oh, you're so beautiful!"

They gave Astrid a sheet so she wasn't naked for all to see once the afterbirth was delivered, and finally Stoick was allowed in to meet the newest Haddock. Her chest was still bare, but since their son was nestled skin-to-skin with his momma, nobody dared mind.

"Blimey, 'es twice the size Hiccup was!"

Hiccup stroked a soft cheek, heart stuttering as blue eyes opened up. At first it seemed he was bald, but Astrid stroked his scalp and cupped her hand to show him.

"Look, he's got white hair like I did when I was born."

"He's so perfect. Gods, is he really ours to keep?"

"I know! I can't believe it either."

"Alright Stoick, lets give them a minute."

Valka tugged at her husbands arm as he stared down at the little baby, and he went begrudgingly.

"Wait! Have ye named 'im yet?"

"Not yet."

Seven foot tall with a beard longer than most ten year olds height, Stoick 'the Vast' Haddock  _pouted_  as his wife removed him from the room. Hiccup got his girlfriend's permission before moving from behind her, wanting his arms free to hold his Astrid allowed him the privilege. He held the boy close to her still, and Astrid looked up from baby to boyfriend for a moment.

Sweaty and flushed and utterly exhausted from the ordeal she had just gone through, Astrid had never looked more beautiful to him than she did now.

"I love you."

He'd never said it before. Hiccup had known he felt that way for a while, but it had never seemed the right moment to say it.  _Now_  felt right. Astrid looked surprised for a second, but then she leant up and pressed her lips against his, kissed him sweetly with their son close by.

"I love you too. My Haddock boys."

They sat and simply watched, neither happy to give him up for his measurements and blood test, but he came back to them quickly with a tiny hospital bracelet around his wrist that simply said 'baby boy Haddock'.

"Don't you want him to have your name rather than ours?"

Astrid shook her head.

"Nope. He's a Haddock. Just like me, apparently."

"There's no  _apparently_  about it. You're a part of the family. My parents love you, and they're obviously smitten with the grandchild."

"Exactly. So, why give him the name of a family who aren't interested when there's a much better family waiting to love him?"

Smiling happily, if sleepily, Astrid kissed his cheek before surreptitiously retrieving their son from his hands to have a cuddle for herself.

"Whatever you want Astrid. Wow. I can't believe how much I love him already."

She nodded in agreement, cradling the little boy to her chest and watching his little hand pat against her bare skin.

"Me either. What are we calling him then? Other than Haddock."

Hiccup shrugged.

"You pick. Honestly. He's taking my surname, you pick his first. I've no doubt I'll love whatever you choose."

When his parents could wait no longer to meet the boy properly, they peered back in to find Astrid holding him to her breast, nursing him lovingly with a face of pure love and joy.

"I'll uh, come back later."

"You had better get used to this, really Stoick. I'll not be impressed make Astrid feel she has to leave the room to feed our grandson."

Sufficiently scolded - and with Astrid's agreement, he edged closer to the bed she rested on. There wasn't really much to see anyway, since their sons face was busily scrunched up to feed.

"'ave ye named him  _now?_ "

Hiccup grinned; his fathers thick accent told of how emotional he was at that moment.

"Mom, dad. Meet Henrik Ashton Haddock the first."

They cooed over his name, and Valka helped show Hiccup how to wind the baby with a mothers patience. A little burp sounded by his ear, then Henrik was returned back to an angle where everyone could gaze upon his sweet little face. Stoick's hefty arm completely dwarfed his grandson, but the huge Viking was clearly besotted, reticent to hand him over even to his wife.

"Oh, he really is the most precious thing."

"Aye. Ye did good son. You too Astrid."

The teen parents smiled, and when it came time to dress Henrik up for warmth on the trip home, Hiccup was touched by the blanket his mother brought out. She had sewn it herself, but the love that went into it was so clear a few missed stitches mattered not. It had a dragon on - the same dragon she had made a toy of for Hiccup.

"I'll add his name some time, but since the moths got to Hiccups old blankets I thought perhaps we could start over with this little one."

"That's beautiful Valka, thank you."

Henrik seemed to like it too, clutching a corner with his pudgy little fist as he yawned sweetly. Hiccup felt his insides melt. Gods, his son was perfect. Henrik laid in Valka's arms while Hiccup helped his girlfriend dress, given a list of things to look for that might need medical treatment post-birth but otherwise, mother and baby were cleared to go home.

While he hadn't considered so many possibilities, Hiccup's parents had and there was a comfortable cushion for Astrid to sit on for the ride back. Henrik slept away in his car seat, unaware of the change of venue taking place.

"Welcome to Haddock central little guy" Hiccup lifted Henrik, already wanting to cuddle him again "you are going to be so loved, I promise you."

When he turned around, Astrid was smiling at them both.

"Go stand with them so I can take a picture Astrid!"

"Oh come on, I look awful."

Hiccup shook his head, kissed Astrid when she got in reach.

"You have never looked more beautiful. I love you."

Her answering smile was blinding, and it didn't take further motivation to get her to stand with them where Valka could take their photo, which naturally set his mother off taking lots of pictures of little Henrik while Astrid sat down to rest after her long, arduous day of delivering this tiny, heart-stealing human into the world.

Once he had shooed his mother and her camera away, Astrid felt free enough to take Henrik for a feed. Her enchanted face as she watched him nurse only made Hiccup love her more, sparing only a second to wonder how Astrid's parents could have wished to  _not_ be a part of this joyful occurrence.

"I'm just going to call my parents and let them know the little one is here."

"Ok. Tell them we aren't visiting until at least next week. Astrid needs to rest since she's adamant about going back to college."

Smiling - everyone was super smiley that day, buoyed by the baby - Valka left to make the call. Astrid leant against his side when she was done feeding their boy, letting Hiccup hold him while she rested again. It would be a few days before she wasn't just  _tired_ all the time, according to his father. Valka insisted she was fine immediately. Stoick called it 'mommy brain', and his wife promptly swatted at him.

"You are terrible, I don't know why I put up with you."

Stoick laughed, pulled his wife close and kissed her.

"For the dancin' and the dreamin', obviously!"

Hiccup watched his parents, echoing Astrid's sentiment that he would love if they could be such good parents, such a happy couple. Henrik gurgled up at them, clutching Hiccups finger with surprising strength in his little fist.

"Are you planning on keeping that? Because I'm gonna need it back at some point."

Big eyes fixed on his as Astrid laughed to herself, watching Hiccup talk to their son.

"Gimme. I miss him."

Hiccup relinquished the baby back to Astrid, already wondering if they would ever be able to put him down. He was going to be spoilt for attention, that much was clear. Henrik began to nod off in Astrid's arms, one little hand resting over his mothers heartbeat, the lullaby he had known for the last nine months.

It was already Hiccup's favourite sight.

-HTTYD-

**One chapter to go!**


	6. Chapter 6

**And now... the end.**

-HTTYD-

"Waaaaa!"

Hiccup's parents had to have the patience of saints, Astrid decided. That or earplugs.

"I'll go."

If Hiccup wasn't already rolling out of bed, Astrid would have kissed him for his thoughtfulness. His footsteps soft in slippers, he padded off toward the nursery and she heard him over the baby monitor.

"What's wrong little guy? Daddy's here."

Astrid drifted back to sleep smiling at that; Hiccup was an  _amazing_  father. He was ever so patient with Henrik, who was indecisive about what would make him stop crying sometimes. He read to him, strapped him into a papoose and took the boy on walks with Astrid, who was encouraged to get moving with gentle strolls. Never complained about the lack of sleep, and yet he was as perfect and sweet with Astrid as ever.

She was woken again all of three hours later by a hungry baby, but the extra sleep Hiccup had kindly sacrificed his own for Astrid to get had done her much good. She found Hiccup asleep in the rocking chair in Henrik's room, looking rather adorable even if he was drooling a little. He must have been truly exhausted to sleep through the hungry cries.

Loathe as she was to wake him, Astrid regretfully nudged his shoulder. He jerked awake in surprise, looking around at the nursery in confusion.

"Did I sleep in here?"

"Yep. I wouldn't wake you, but I need the chair to feed Hen."

'Hen' was an affectionate joking nickname for their son, which Stoick said had come being so tired they couldn't complete his name. Hiccup pushed himself up, gestured for Astrid to sit down and she complied, unbuttoning her pyjama top while Hiccup greeted the wailing baby. Only awake one minute and he was daddy again.

"Morning handsome. I shall now deliver you to the breasts we both love, though for very different reasons I expect."

"Hiccup!"

He winked, chuckling. His playful banter belied a deep sexual frustration for both parties - Henrik was only five weeks old, and Astrid still suffered painful cramps if she self-pleasured, so no way was her boyfriend getting anywhere near her. The health visitor had said it was normal to not be ready for six or even  _eight_  weeks, so Astrid knew it wasn't abnormal. It was bloody frustrating though.

Hiccup helped her cradle their son, who latched on to a breast heavy with milk. Astrid sighed in relief as the pressure eased, stroked the soft thatch of white-blond hair on their sons head. His eyes had a glimmer of green, and so Astrid suspected their boy would be a mix of the two of them. She certainly hoped for Hiccup's freckles to pattern themselves across their sons cheeks.

"Can you burp him? I gotta pee."

"Sure."

He took the baby, patting his back while Astrid detoured to the bathroom. Baby bath products littered the room, more prevalent even than Valka's industrial-sized shampoo bottles or Stoick's beard-grooming implements. Astrid made use of the bathroom, splashing cold water on her exhausted face and wondering when her youthful eighteen-year-old face had been replaced by an eighty year olds.

And yet... her eyes were constantly lit up. Living with Hiccup and raising their baby together was amazing. She couldn't have wished for a better boyfriend, a sweeter son. Or better 'in-laws' as Valka and Stoick referred to themselves as jokingly.

When Astrid made it back to the nursery, father and son were nowhere to be seen. She found them on their bed, Hiccup leant against their pillows with Henrik against his chest, cooing as he stroked their boys hair. The babygro he had on was one of Hiccup's, which he had apparently not worn until he was almost two years old, while Henrik wasn't yet two  _months_ old.

"You could get another hour if you wanted before college, I'll take him downstairs. Mom'll be up any minute."

Astrid shook her head, wriggled closer until she was enveloped in Hiccup's embrace alongside their son.

"No leaving. Too cute."

"As you wish milady."

Henrik was  _absolutely_  hard work, but moments like this were when Astrid couldn't physically feel any happier if she tried. Hiccup's soft breaths beneath her ear, heart beating strong as he cradled both her and their boy, who fixed his big eyes on Astrid happily...

It was perfect.

They dozed lightly as a trio until the alarm woke them all, meaning it was time to get ready for college, feed Henrik and head out for class. Astrid had tried pumping but it didn't agree with her, so Valka fed Henrik formula if he was hungry while Astrid was out at college. He was growing just fine, so the mix seemed to be doing the trick.

"I don't wanna gooooo."

"Me neither. But he will be right there when we get home Astrid."

Sulking, Astrid let herself be led outside so they could walk to college. After giving the cutest little baby lots of kisses and cuddles, that was. Hiccup's fingers were tight in hers, the whispers that had yet to totally die down not even touching them anymore. It didn't matter; they would be out of there in a handful of weeks.

Astrid had to work hard to not simply sit there missing her son, to focus on her work until the hours that dragged by were over and she could get back to her boy. Hiccup was patiently waiting for her at the gate, ready to kiss her and take her home where a precious little creature gurgled happily in greeting when his parents covered him in kisses and chatted to him.

"Momma missed you, yes she did!"

Henrik burrowed in to her, settled by mothers scent and voice and Astrid kissed his hair again, just because. Hiccup did his homework while Astrid had baby time, then traded so he could play with Henrik while she worked away instead. Astrid kept looking over at them, heart fit to bursting as she marveled at how much she  _loved_ them both.

"Looking forward to graduation darling?"

Valka leant down and kissed Astrid's hair, as affectionate with her as she was with Hiccup. Astrid smiled to herself at the reminder the Haddocks had gone all out in taking her in to their family, their home.

"Yeah. I mean, I know university will be hard" Astrid already had two unconditional and one conditional offer for her chosen places "but I'll get more time with Henrik over summer... and I'll prove to my parents he didn't ruin my life."

Warm fingers curled around Astrid's hand, Valka squeezing her reassuringly.

"You have a home and a family with us as long as you want it Astrid."

"I know. And thank you. Truly."

In a rare fit of poor work ethic, Astrid abandoned the last of her coursework and went to join her boyfriend and their son on the floor. Henrik squealed when his belly was tickled, reflex smiles showing now and then to completely melt everyone around him.

"Ah, 'e is cute, I'll give ye that."

"You don't need to pretend dad" Hiccup lifted Henrik, continuing to tickle a little round belly " we all know you're a proud grandpa. Don't we little guy?"

Stoick mostly let his grandson thaw him out, but he still occasionally tried to pretend he was, as the name suggested, stoic. It didn't really work when everyone in Haddock central knew he was completely wrapped around the boys little finger. Just like everybody else. Watching the blond bundle of joy squeal and wriggle in his daddys arms, Stoick's eyes crinkled as he smiled fondly.

"Aye, that's true."

Hiccup handed him up, and Stoick cradled the boy in one hefty arm to have an intense staring match. Until Henrik started tugging on his beard excitedly. Having slinked across the floor to kiss Astrid, Hiccup turned back over to laugh as Stoick tried to free himself from surprisingly strong little hands. Astrid joined in the amusement, going to retrieve her son as she knew it was about time he'd want feeding.

Sure enough, he grabbed for Astrid's chest as soon as he realised mommy was there. Sitting more comfortably, Astrid nursed her little boy and smiled to herself as he settled, soothed by her.

"Healthy appetite like any Haddock!"

"Definitely" Astrid hadn't really had any cause to feel uncomfortable feeding him in front of Stoick since the hospital, thankfully "although I'm slightly worried about when he starts teething."

"It's not so bad, and you learn quite quickly how to deal with it if he's a biter. They can't bite  _and_ nurse, so if he's hungry he shouldn't bite."

Valka reassured her, smiling when Hiccup shuffled closer and stroked Henrik's hair while he suckled.

"Have I mentioned how much I love you both?"

He kissed her cheek, smiled when Astrid did.

"Not in the last few hours, but it's ok. We like hearing it again."

The last few weeks to graduation hurtled by in a whirl of work and parenting and fooling around. No longer restricted from accessing it by her parents, Astrid opted for birth control so she and Hiccup - after the first month - could continue to go without condoms. She'd grown quite attached to feeling him bare inside her, and they knew the others sexual history quite well. Each other. That was it.

But they didn't want another child.

Well.

Not just yet.

It was an 'in the future thing', for certain, but Astrid had definitely come around to not leaving Henrik an only child.

Unlike the dramatic, extended graduations on American TV shows, their college was just a quick awards ceremony, but parents were invited and so the fivesome dressed and left. Hiccup looked ridiculously handsome in shirt and trousers, emerald tie bringing out his eyes beautifully. Valka and Stoick sat with the other parents, little Henrik sucking his thumb as he watched the goings on from Valka's lap. Astrid's eyes kept seeking her son as she waited for her grades award, though as Hiccup went first, she did watch him awkwardly wave from the stage as his parents cheered.

When Astrid's turn came up, the Haddock parents called out for her too. Astrid distinctly heard Stoick say "that's my future daughter-in-law!" and when she got to the other side, Hiccup had his shaking head in his hands. Ignoring order, Astrid stood next to her boyfriend.

"Sorry about dad."

"So long as he isn't expecting us to get married any time  _soon?_ I think it's sweet he's so excited about me."

Hiccup smiled, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as they waited to be let go. Eventually, they were freed. Both made beelines for their son and Hiccup's parents, ignoring the attention focused on teen parents. Tuts and whispers mattered not to the little family, not when Henrik looked so sweet against Hiccup's chest and their hands fit together so well.

"Shall we go then kids?"

"We shall."

Upon reaching the car, the teens discovered that Valka and Stoick had brought food, and so they and their son went along for the picnic in the park. Henrik napped on a blanket while they ate, waking in time to want a feed and then to stare around in awe at all the outside around him. They walked after eating, and only when they got back did Astrid and Hiccup discover 'the plan'.

"We'll take Henrik for the afternoon. You two should... get a break. As reward for good grades."

Hiccup's parents grinned to themselves, clearly pleased with their plotting and absolutely not expecting the teens to take advantage of the time alone for relaxation. Well. Not  _just_ relaxation.

"W-what? Where are you taking him?'

"Just to visit grandma Rama and grandpa Cain for a couple of hours. Off you go."

There was some drawn-out goodbyes with their son, but Valka and Stoick would not be dissauded and so the teens eventually got out of the vehicle, stood watching as it drove off with their boy in.

"I miss him already."

"Me too."

As Hiccup took her hand and they went into the house, Astrid inhaled the familiar scent of cinnamon and firewood. Saw Henrik's baby paraphernalia all over the place, photos on the fireplace. Toothless snoozing in his basket.

She felt  _home._

"So, since we ate and did all that already... bed?"

Hiccup eyed her in surprise, as though he hadn't expected her to immediately jump to dragging him to bed like a randy cavewoman. But truth be told, Astrid knew they'd not get many chances like this one and she was rather tightly wound after a little over two months of no sex. She suspected confiding that in Valka was what had inspired this particular surprise.

"A-are you sure?"

"I know we're not trying to give him a sibling  _yet,_  but that doesn't mean we can't practice."

He needed little more encouragement. Hiccup was sweet and patient and understood Astrid couldn't have sex until she healed up. But he was still attracted to her, would caress her skin in the bath, kiss her neck as they fooled around like the teenagers they were in those brief seconds they weren't at Henrik's beck and call.

Astrid still felt his erection if they woke up together. In the morning. A brutally  **rare** occurrence, that was.

They stumbled into their bedroom together, and Astrid made short work of the buttons of his shirt. Hiccup gasped against her mouth as they kissed, erection hot and hard against her belly as they tumbled into bed. He visibly worked to hold back, slowing his hands as he gently peeled Astrid's dress off, kissed the soft, stretch-marked plane of her belly as though it was still the smooth, taut flesh that had resided there before she nurtured their son within.

"You're so gorgeous Astrid, gods..."

Hiccup's voice trailed off as she worked at his belt and zipper, aching to feel their bodies together  _now_ and he was a willing participant. Soon they were both naked, and Astrid knew a minutes insecurity for her changed body, but Hiccup's eyes showed nought but love and want. He stroked her bare body, gentled on her breasts as they were sensitive from being full of milk.

"If you're not up to this, or it hurts, you can tell me ok?"

His body was more than ready, Astrid knew, but he took the time to remind her that hers might not be.

"I will."

Smiling, Hiccup ran ticklish fingers over quivering thighs and resumed kissing Astrid. They'd not had the  _time_  to really kiss like they were now for a while, and Hiccup was in no rush to stop enjoying that fact it seemed. Neither was Astrid, though the heat of his cock burning against her leg was maddeningly tempting. She could feel she was already wet before they'd really touched, and Hiccup was happy to encourage her body's responses further as he nipped teasingly at her throat.

"H-Hiccup!"

He pulled back from leaving a pleasantly throbbing bruise on her collarbone, grinning.

"Yes milady?"

_"Want you..."_

His breath hitched slightly as Astrid rocked up against him, soft wet seeking hot firmness. Still, Hiccup wouldn't be rushed and slid down her body, spreading her legs and gazing at her hungrily. Astrid squirmed under his scrutiny, nearly jumping clean off the bed when he finally put knowing fingers to her needy clit. She bucked, moaned with measured quietness out of habit to stop his parents hearing.

"No need to be quiet right now."

"Uhhh."

Was Astrid's eloquent response, letting the sounds out without restraint as Hiccup won gasping moans and choked sobs of pleasure with every stroke of his fingers. He dipped inside her just a little sometimes, not enough for her to really enjoy. Just enough to drive her mad.

When he finally pressed a finger inside her, Astrid clenched on instinct as she expected pain. Hiccup waited, circled her clit with his thumb until she relaxed and let the pleasure run through her again. He was visibly relieved that she calmed, moved his fingers up to rub  _that_ spot and Astrud trembled at the white hot pleasure zipping along her nerves.

Astrid hadn't realised how badly she needed this until Hiccup's mouth joined his fingers, dragging over her clit and the talented muscle tore some probably unattractive shrieks of shock and need from Astrid's throat, her fists clenching in the sheets and her thighs clamping around his head as Hiccup brought her to a ripping, body-wrecking climax.

Hiccup lapped at her gently, drinking the flood of arousal as she came until Astrid pushed him away weakly, unable to take any further torment from his devious tongue. He sat back up, wiping his mouth with a wry grin as Astrid trembled on the bed, letting out little whimpers with the aftershocks.

"Are you alright?"

"I am  _awesome._ Gods above, I needed that."

Raking her eyes down his slender form, Astrid found his cock straining, swollen and flushed almost purple with the arousal he'd ignored in favour of pleasuring Astrid.

"What do you want babe?"

Hiccup groaned, leant down and kissed her again.

"I want you, but only if you're up to it."

She looked down at his pulsing cock, body clenching around nothing as it craved him, then back up at Hiccup's face.

"I'm definitely going to give it my best shot."

Hiccup sighed; in relief or desire she couldn't be sure, both working to ensure Astrid was as comfortable beneath him as she could be, resting her head on the pillows and Hiccup frowned before reaching for her hair braid, removing the tie and unfurling the twists in the strands.

"Much better. I love your hair like this. Missed it."

Astrid leant up, shook it out more and Hiccup's eyes followed the blonde waves avidly, eyes darkening and mouth parting for panting breaths at the sight of her laid down, hair splayed over the pillows.

"Condom?"

Her lip jutted out in thought, counting the days in her cycle since she began using birth control.

"Don't need it."

Hiccup lowered himself a little awkwardly, probably fighting the urge to hasten and bury himself within a waiting body when he wanted to ensure Astrid felt no pain. They kissed leisurely, softly until Astrid could wait no more, spreading her thighs wider in invitation and feeling Hiccup's leaking cock slip against her slick clit with a guttural groan shared between them.

"Need you in me Hiccup."

He drew in a sharp breath, body trembling.

"Keep talking like that and I won't make it that far."

Tempting as it was to tease him, Astrid was aching to feel him and let Hiccup move at his own pace, guiding himself slowly into place and pressing in inch by fucking inch until they were flush, dizzy with the reconnection.

"Odin Astrid... you ok?"

"Mmm, go slow babe."

Hiccup looked at her with a modicum of effort after he had been gasping against her chest, frowning slightly.

"Am I hurting you?"

"N-no. Just been a while, that's all. I swear, I'm good."

She meant it; Astrid was familiar with the ache of not having sex for a few weeks, and that was the only discomfort she was feeling as Hiccup's girth stretched and filled her just enough to drive her crazy.

Hiccup's rhythm was a little uncertain, out of practice but Astrid knew she'd not be able to come again so soon, raw and almost over-stimulated. But she wanted him in her, and the sight of his wiry muscles taut with effort, his flushed skin shining with a light sweat, his lips, swollen with her kisses and bites, parting to let out sinfully needy groans...

She wanted it all. And gods had she needed to feel him inside her. Hiccup found his stride as he gasped an apology regarding potentially limited stamina, but Astrid stroked his back and cooed encouragingly, wrapping around him intimately in every way she could, keening softly at the pure, almost-painful pleasure.

With a primal sound and a full-body shudder, Hiccup came inside her and Astrid shivered with the heat of him, felt his lips pepper across her neck, jaw and finally her lips as they shared breaths and smiles and caressed each other gently.

"I don't know about you babe" Astrid faltered as Hiccup slipped out of her, immediately curled against his chest "but I needed that."

"Me too. Are you still ok?"

Astrid stretched a little, feeling the expected slight aches but no real pain.

"Mhmm. I feel great."

Hiccup kissed her hair and Astrid smiled, nuzzled into his skin and enjoyed the sound of his heart thumping away beneath her ear.

"Would you care to take a bath with me milady?"

"That sounds great. Mind letting me have the bathroom first?"

"Not at all. Set the bath running, I'll clean up the fabric devastation."

Astrid rolled her eyes at his dramatics, moving for the bathroom to clean up the mess left behind, plus she almost always had to pee after sex. That was good, as far as she knew. The bathroom was pleasantly steamed up by the time Hiccup joined her, and the two curled up in the hot water together to just enjoy each others company. Hiccup washed her back, lamenting her re-braided hair jokingly as he kissed a rinsed shoulder.

Henrik's return was anxiously awaited, but even as they kissed and hugged their baby son, Astrid knew they owed Valka and Stoick a debt of gratitude. It had definitely been good for them to not just be mommy and daddy, those uninterrupted hours of couple time leaving the two tactile, affectionate and Astrid noted Hiccup had changed their messy bedsheets when they took Henrik to their room for more cuddles.

"Feeling better dear?"

"Much. Thank you."

Valka smiled, brushed Astrid's hair off her face and gave her a quick one-armed cuddle as she passed to the kitchen to help her husband with something. Hiccup walked back into the room with a freshly changed baby, sitting next to Astrid and handing Henrik over for a mommy cuddle.

"Hey... when are you gonna start working for your dad?"

"After summer. He knows we won't get another six week block to just devote to each other and our son until, well, next summer. I'll do some studying and practice in the garage here over summer, but yeah I don't start til September like you."

Astrid smiled. That sounded pretty good. Henrik's little fist clutched at her top, a rather unsubtle indication he was hungry again. He was hungry alot, but that was a good sign and she didn't begrudge him wanting to be fed, though admittedly her nipples were a little oversensitive right now.

"Want me to feed him? I can make up a bottle."

"You sure?"

"I'd... I'd like to, actually. You and mom get to feed him loads and you always look so  _happy_  doing it."

Nodding her assent, Astrid watched an excitable baby-daddy hop up and go to make up the formula while she tried to soothe a grumpy hungry babe. Hiccup returned in short order, taking hints on how to hold him at the right angle for feeds before holding the bottle to their boys mouth. Henrik started drinking happily, and Hiccup positively lit up as he watched.

"Oh, I always think it's impossible to love him more but then I always find myself proved wrong."

"Same here. He was the best little accident ever."

-HTTYD-

**Andddd we're done. No more to be done here. Enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm still not continuing this story, but someone asked for this and I figured it couldn't hurt.**

**Henrik's first birthday!**

-HTTYD-

"Stop flailing would you? He has no idea what today is."

Astrid glared at her boyfriend, who was holding their son and stroking his pale blonde hair, wide green eyes peering up at her. It was Henrik's first birthday and Hiccup was perfectly relaxed. Astrid was a little tightly wound, but that might have been because birthday celebrations happened to be taking place during her coursework and so time and mental energy were limited.

"You are not helpful."

"Astrid, just... come here."

She went at the insistence of his puppy-eyes, let Hiccup fold her into a cuddle with their son who looked up at Astrid with a beaming, toothy smile.

"All that matters today is that we're together. He won't remember today, whether the cake looks perfect or the wrapping paper is askew. All Henrik will remember is that he has a family who adores him. The pictures mom is gearing up to take will show how much he can't stop smiling because everyone is here and he loves us too. So just  _breathe,_ ok?"

Hiccup leant over and kissed her, chuckled when Henrik protested they weren't putting all their attentions on him instead. He was so good at calming Astrid down, no matter how wound up she got.

"Ok."

"Good. Now I want you to take him to the nursery, he's hungry and I think you could do with a quiet minute. We'll finish setting up while you're gone."

Astrid tried to protest, but a hungry infant would not be denied and Henrik preferred being nursed where it was quiet. So she picked him up from Hiccup's arms, carrying the sturdy little Viking up to the nursery so she could sit in the rocking chair with him. She no longer wore maternity bras, but comfy t-shirt bras came down easy enough to allow Henrik to latch on.

Watching him suckle, Astrid stroked his hair and felt that rush of love, unaware before he was born just how fiercely she could  _feel._ Falling pregnant at seventeen had never been part of the plan, and initially Astrid had been petrified. But now she was looking at her one year old son, who forgave her for not being home all the time and sometimes being grumpy and tired, who rewarded her every effort with smiles and cuddles and kisses, with the way her heart soared when he called out "mama!" to get her attention.

So entranced she was by watching her son, Astrid didn't even hear Hiccup come in, only realised when Henrik was done and she looked up, saw him watching them with pure love writ across his features.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself."

Hiccup lifted Henrik so Astrid could right her clothes, then pulled mama into their cuddle.

"I love you. Both of you."

"Love you too. My boys."

He chuckled, pressing his lips against her forehead before giving the same affection to Henrik. Hiccup was an amazing father, working hard all day fixing engines but somehow always finding the energy to play with Henrik when he got home. And most nights, still having the energy to play with Astrid too...

"Mom wanted to know if you were ready to rejoin, I said I would check because you were having quiet time with Hen."

The twenty minutes peace and bonding with her son had done Astrid wonders, and she nodded completely happily at going down to the party.

They had made great leaps of progress in that short time - everything was ready. Cake sat in its box with a big '1' candle in the middle, little stacks of brightly wrapped gifts waiting for eager little hands to tear them open. Valka was already armed with a camera, and Henrik's great-grandparents Rama and Cain were waiting patiently to coo at the boy. In their mid-seventies, they weren't spring chickens anymore but Astrid could see the resemblance running through Rama, Valka and Hiccup with ease still. There was even something of Cain in the way Henrik's ears stuck out from his head.

It wasn't a massive celebration, but then... it didn't need to be. The Haddock family had certainly taught her that a few small parts could form a tight bond with huge amounts of love. Valka and Stoick had taken her in and treated her like their own from day one.

"Uncle Spite couldn't make it, but he sent a gift and politely demanded we take Henrik to visit them soon."

"That was sweet of him. This little guy likes car rides so that will be ok."

Henrik had already had a Christmas, and so he sort of understood tearing wrapping paper meant excited coos and squeals from the adults. Of course, at his age there was every chance he would be more excited about the box than the thing inside it.

"I thought Vikings didn't have horns on their helmets."

Astrid peered at the cake box, and Hiccup chuckled as he slid his arms around her waist from behind.

"They didn't. But the horns meant more cake."

"Ah. Makes sense."

There were a dozen cupcakes around the helmet-cake, with little sugar paper stickies with dragons, axes and swords on. Astrid had her eye on a particularly heavily-iced dragon one. Hiccup kissed the side of her jaw, nuzzled her gently and Astrid felt the first signs of coarse stubble peppering its way across his still-fresh face. She turned, kissed him properly and felt him smile against her lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Valka had surreptitiously crept up to photograph them standing there, capturing Hiccup's hands on her waist and hers around his neck, the expression of love shared between genuine smiles and bright eyes.

"You two are so sweet together."

With the power of his puppy eyes, Hiccup bribed Astrid into having more pictures taken with him, pulling silly faces or kissing each others cheeks like lovestruck teenagers. Then when little Henrik toddled over, showing off how he could already walk, that prompted even more pictures of them and their gorgeous little boy. Henrik reveled in the attention, used to being doted on by loving parents and excitable grandparents.

"Can we do cake now? I'm hungry."

Hiccup laughed at Astrid's pout, kissed her quickly and nodded. They carried the cake over to where Rama and Cain said rather than have them crowd around in the kitchen, fighting for space with Stoick's bulk.

Like any other person on the planet, Henrik had no idea what to do with himself when everyone sang 'Happy Birthday' to him, but he smiled and clapped when Hiccup leant down to help him blow out the candle.

"Did you make a wish?"

Astrid quizzed as they ate cake, watching Valka tickle a squealing, giggling Henrik's belly.

"Why would I? I have everything I need right here."

Gods, he could still make her melt. Astrid felt her throat get thick with emotion, hid it by burying her face in Hiccup's chest for a cuddle. He ran a hand over her braid before curling his arm around her back, holding her close.

"Stoick! You didn't!"

"What? It's traditional!"

Bemused, Astrid turned to see what the commotion was behind them. Her answer was found quite quickly when she spied Henrik waving around a little toy axe. Hiccup placed a hand over his face and groaned, shaking his head.

"When I told dad he had to wait until Hen was a year old, I was hoping he would forget, not take me literally."

"Well... he seems to like it. It had better be a  _toy_  though."

"If it was real mom woulda killed dad with it by now."

Hiccup had a point. Valka was shaking her head and rolling her eyes, but Stoick remained un-murdered. Their marriage was clearly one of devotion, love and  _patience._ All traits they had passed on to Hiccup, who tolerated even Astrid's worst moods and learned how to calm her down. She wasn't passive in their relationship though; Hiccup was prone to self-doubt, overthinking and bouts of unsurety especially when it came to raising their son. But Astrid always knew how to build him back up and remind him he was a brilliant father and a wonderful boyfriend.

Henrik drifted off for a nap, exhausted by all the food and excitement and axe waving. Hiccup took Astrid by the hand, led her outside to the back garden where evening was beginning to fall and the sky was a palette of purples and blues, flashes of pink where the sun had yet to dip below the horizon.

Hiccup wasn't looking up at the sky though, beautiful as it was. He only had eyes for her.

"You're missing the sunset."

He shrugged, kept looking at her with that intense green stare.

"Sunset, sunrise. Doesn't matter. None of it compares to you."

He was such a sap. Astrid tried to deny that she loved that fact greatly. She looked away to hide her blushing cheeks, and when she turned back Hiccup was no longer stood next to her.

He was  _down on one knee._

"Hiccup?"

He took a deep breath, holding her hand in his while the other held something else, something that sparkled in the last remnants of sunshine.

"This was the ring my father gave my mother when he proposed. And she very kindly gave it to me, as tradition dictates it goes to her daughter and you are as good as. Astrid, will you marry me?"

-HTTYD-

**Guess you could call this an epilogue, but it was just meant to be a birthday.**


End file.
